Iris
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: It is a festival to honor the Titans of Jump City. Terra is surprised to see her picture among them. But she only cares about on thing. Seeing her true love again and hopes they love her to. One Shot RaeXTer
1. Chapter 1

I sat on one of the vacant benches watching parents walk by and young children dressed as the Titans run by playing with one another. Surprisingly I saw that I to, Terra Markovia, was put up among them. My picture that is, and it shocked even kids dressed up as me; it put a smile to my face. I over heard the Titans talking about the festival two days ago about the photo's of True Teen Titans. Raven had brought me up, her of all people. The others really thought I loved BB, but little did any of them know... I loved her more than I should. But, I could never confess, no one could ever know I loved females. Besides she probably would hate me if I confessed to her.

"Hey, you're Terra!" A little girl said shyly walking up to me, I smiled down at her.

"Yea I am, what's your name?" I asked sitting on the ground so I was eye level with her.

"Carol." She said looking down at her feet fidgeting them. I smiled reminding of myself before I moved here from Moscow, Russia.

"That's a pretty name, why aren't you dressed up?" I asked lifting her chin up to see her beautiful brown eyes. She had pretty eyes for a six year old, and that was cute.

"Mommy doesn't have enough money for one, and everyone makes fun of me." She explained sadly, I pulled my nap sack out and reached in. Pulling out my outfit from when I was 8, it was an identical one to my outfit from when I first met the Titans.

"Here lets slip this over your clothes these ones are big so they'll fit fine." I explained helping her into them.

"And then...a final touch." I put a copy of my butterfly hair comb into her red hair. Her face lit up.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled and gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"Now you go have fun, you can keep the clothes. They're my gift to you Carol." I said, she squealed a thank you before running off again. I just watched her go.

"Too bad one good deed won't make up for a million bad ones." I sighed then jumped when someone sat next to me, I saw it was Starfire.

"That was...a nice thing you did for her." She smiled at me.

"Yea well, I know how it is to be alone asking for someone for help. I never received any since I was orphaned and unwanted. She deserves to have happiness." I explained hugging my knees watching the kids play hero's and villains.

"So do you Terra...we want you back." She said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't, things changed." I said getting up to leave.

"Raven loves you to, you know." I stopped at her words.

"She's waiting, besides we know you're dedicating you song to her for the Talent Contest...which we are judging." She smiled then flew off. I sighed, so I have to do the act any ways. I was last act so sitting behind stage was fun headphones on pulled out my acoustic guitar and began practicing. I heard all the others acts well and I knew I was no match.

"Next contestant we have is a former Titan..." I heard Beastboys voice from the Titans Podium at the back of the audience. I peeked out and saw him hand the microphone to Raven.

"Though she has done some horrible things in the past. She repented for them, there fore we forgive her.... I for one forgive her...Please welcome Terra Markovia, Geomancer from Moscow, Russia." Raven finished, I blushed and walked out keeping my breathing even I clutched the guitar until I reached the microphone stand. The stage assistant went to bring out a chair but I nodded no to her, I could stand, I preferred to stand. I began to play, I never reveal what I'm playing I just begin.

* * *

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"

* * *

I finished starring out into the crowd, but there was only one I looked at. Raven the mystical girl from Azarath. Bowing I walked off stage and out the backstage door only to meet Raven there. She had teleported there, I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"No more running, come back." She said, I closed my eyes shaking my head still smiling.

"I can't, and you know why. Not because of what happened." I said looking back to her.

"Because its only necessary right?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"I'm not a good person...I'm not a hero, but... I am a good girlfriend. You know how to find me." I explained looking down.

"I DON'T WANT THAT THOUGH!" She shouted and my head shot up starring at her.

"What do you want then?" I asked.

"I want you where I am, I want to hold you, touch you, feel you, hear you...see you. I want everything about you in the same place as me!" She shouted, I closed the space between us leaving the guitar on the steps and hugged her.

"Then you can have me Raven. Just promise to never let me go." I whisper in her ear, I feel her arms tighten around me.

"That's a promise I intend to keep, my butterfly." She whispered back.

"My beautiful Raven, never shall anyone clip thy wings." I smiled, and it was true no one shall ever harm her while I was around; I, Terra Markovia, the sacrificial butterfly of true love. She pulled back to lean her forehead against mine, I kept my eyes closed when her lips gently pressed against mine. I gently kissed back in our quick sweet kiss.

"Nor shall anyone destroy your radiant beauty." She said hugging me close again. We stayed like that for a while, but I was happy. I had my life, my family, my soul...she gave it back to me. Raven my life, family and soul...you give me reason to live and I thank you.

* * *

~10 Years Later ~

The Titans had long ago split up and ceased talking, but Raven and I never lost touch nor did our love die. Down the road of fate, Slade came back and we fought him. Everyone managed to leave unscathed after we killed him, all but me. I had lost my eyesight after jumping in the way of his gunshot towards Raven. I had been hit in the chest, and it went all the way through damaging my eye nerves somehow. My powers gradually vanished after a year from it to. I sank into depression and everyone pitied me, all except Raven; she kept me strong. So now us living in the Tower, we are helping Cyborg train the new Teen Titans. Six of them, 3 girls and 3 boys and I have a moment of nostalgia.

Allen a boy genius, he outsmarted Cyborg. We all laughed and he's excellent at weapons and computers. The team leader.

Andy the goofy clown who can speak to animals and transfer his soul into them or command them. Beastboy's son, how ironic right?

Mark the punk rocker who's lived on the streets his entire life. Nightwing recommended him to us. And good thing he did. Thanks Robin

Karenai from a planet further in space than even Tamaran. She is a human vaporizer.

Kyley she to is a descendant from Azarath, she has been training under Raven for five years now.

Anna when I found her she was half way dead and I brought her back. She to was a Geomancer of Russia, but from Siberia. I have been training her. I'll be watching her closely.

Good luck you new Teen Titans, but you won't be alone. You have other Titans by your side.

* * *

There you go! Not very good with oneshots, and this is my first attempt at any yuri type. I usually perfer Yaoi but what ev. Hope you guys enjoyed it. ^_^


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
